Piccolo x Reader
by GarazebOrreliosExpialidocious
Summary: Piccolo agrees to train you only as a favor to Gohan. Despite his hard exterior does the Namekian have a secret soft side that very few have yet to see? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!...
1. Strange Sickness

Hey guys!, so I've recently been introduced into the magically wonderful world of DBZ! I'm currently watching the Buu Saga and Piccolo by far is my favorite character. I've developed a slight fangirl crush! :D so this will be my first DBZ fanfic. PicxReader. He's a sneak peak of what's to come.

Please comment and favorite and let me know if this is a good introduction and if you're eager for more!

A haze of golden honey light colored the inside of the cave walls.

"Lets go!, out of bed" piccolo snarled. He stood at the doorway of the cave glaring in your direction.

"Jeez Pico, do you need to be so grumpy first thing in the morning?" You grumble rising from the hard ground. You let out a loud exaggerated yawn as you stretched your arms in the air. Your back cracked satisfyingly as you turned and looked up at Piccolo.

He grits his teeth and stares at you a moment before collecting himself. "I'm only training you as a favor to Gohan. You should be a little more grateful you have someone looking out for you." His voice was gruff with little emotion. "And don't call me that!" As he turns to leave the cave.

"Grateful my ass" you mumble under your breath as you buckled your training weights to your ankles.

"What was that?" Piccolo quickly turns his head to you unamused.

"N...nothing!" You throw your hands in the air with a nervous grin on your face.

"Mmmm" He grumbles as walks away out of view.

You and Gohan had become friends during high-school thanks to his girlfriend Videl. After graduation you all remained close but you couldn't help but feel so distance after seeing what skilled fighters they were. Have grown up bullied it made you long to be able to handle you own. The pair were always bailing you out of situations and it made you feel like a burden. If it wasn't for Pan and their busy new lives they would've train your themselves but now you were stuck with Piccolo. Sure there were other options like Vegetta, even Trunks or Goten could have taught you some skills but truthfully Vegetta would most likely train you to death while on the other hand being trained by two hyper active kids would probably make you wish you were dead. Piccolo was the easier choice if you wanted to actually learn something and keep your sanity. You just wished he'd lighten up a bit.

Taking a step out of the cave you could hear the cicadas buzzing loudly. A gust of warm air caressed your face. You took a moment to admire the mountain top that was over flowing with lush green grass, a variety of flowers and beautiful oaks that were much older than yourself. It was barely passed the crack of dawn and your muscles were sore already. It had been a week since you started training with Piccolo and he was not going easy on you.

"Tell me again why I have to wear these unbearable weights. They do nothing but hold me back" You moan sourly as you hobbled your way up to him. You glance up and notice a light smile on his face.

He reaches up and gently lifts his hat from his head and stares at it a moment chuckling.

"Piccolo chuckling? This can't be good" You very rarely saw the Namekian show any kind of emotion. But when ever you saw a smile it was usually followed by getting your butt kicked like a wet noodle. His strength was incredible compared to your flimsy self.

"Hold this" He stretches his hand out to, his hat resting in his palms.

"Um,... what?" You look at him funny. "Is this a joke?" His chuckling had ceased almost as soon as it started and he now looked at you cooly.

"Part of your training" He nods at you.

"Whatever you say big guy" You shrug and reach on hand out to grab his hat.

"I'd use both hands if I wear you"

You rolls your eyes slightly annoyed but follow his advice and reach out both hands. They wrap around the soft coiled body of his hat and hoist it from his hands. "Whaaaaaaaa" Almost immediately you feel your entire body shift as you tumble to the ground. The hat felt like a boulder as it dug your hands into the dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL PICCOLO!" You yell up at him trying to free your hands from the crushing weight. "ARE YA TRYING TO KILL ME!!"

He lets out a loud boast of laughter before reaching down and relieving you from the cheap trick. You watch, while rubbing your aching wrists, as he tucks it nearly back onto his head as if was as light as a feather. You just stared in aw, your jaw gaped. You didn't understand what just happened.

He looks down at your seriously now his arms crossed against his chest. "Enough playing around, its time to get to work"

"Alright now, get in your starting stance" Piccolo patiently waited for you. He leaned up against a towering oak tree drinking in the shade.

"I am!" You snapped back at him. You crouched low with your feet spread apart. You had your hands balled into tight form fists.

"You call that a starting stance!?" Piccolo looked at you Ahgast. "Have you learned nothing this week!"

"Whats wrong with it!" You puff your cheeks out defensively.

"First of all your foot work is completely wrong" He pushes himself from the tree and walks over to you. "And just what is that you're doing with your hands?!" He growled. His pointed teeth showing with his annoyance.

"Um, making a fist!" You say sarcastically looking up at him. He looms over you.

"Your fingers are practically turning purple! You need'nt use so much strength in such a simple stance. Relax." He still sounded harsh but his tone was a bit more mellow.

"Like this?" You relaxed your muscles and stood calmly.

"Better. Now move your left foot back an inch."

You follow his lead

"Much better. Now I want you to hold that position for an hour" He turns and leans back up against the tree closing his eyes.

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" You yelled over to him but remained still. He didn't answer.

The day wore on as Piccolo went over everything you had been taught that week. Practicing punches, kicks, dodging, and conserving your energy.

Sweat poured from your brow as you heaved breathlessly. You wiped it away and flopped to the ground with an exhausted sigh. Piccolo lay to the right of you napping in the tall grass. His green skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Done already?" He called to you without moving or opening his eyes.

"I've been at it all day. The suns going down, and I'm exhausted. Besides... when are you going to teach me the good stuff?; like flying and energy blasts. If Videl can learn it, so can I."

"Mmmmmm" Piccolo grumbled before sitting up. You expected him to be annoyed but he looked off towards the setting sun with contemplation. "Very well" he mumbled.

"What!?, are you serious!" You jump up excitedly ignoring the pain in your muscles. Piccolo nods as he stood up and walked past you towards the cave.

"Come, you'll need as much energy as you can get" An infant smile forms on his lips but disappears quickly.

"Hmph" You place your hands on your hips proudly and stare at him as he walked away, noting his smile. Perhaps the Namekian was growing fond of you. With a new spark of happiness you headed off after him to get a restful nights sleep.

You woke up with a sudden chill wash over you. You turn to see the fire had died down to a crimson glow of ash. Your skin was coated with goosebumps. You pull the only thin blanket you'd thought to pack over you to try and keep warm but it wasn't enough. When Piccolo had mentioned going to a remote location for practice you pictured some place with a bit more practicality.

You look at Piccolo, wondering if he was fairing the same way. He sat arms and legs crossed, in full focus meditation, unfazed by the cold.

"Pico" You call out to him.

His left eyes opens and he stares at you grumpily. "What?"

"Would you mind grabbing some more fire wood. The temperatures dropped significantly"

His eye shifts from you to the dying fire then back to you. "No" he answers flatly before closing his eye and regaining his focus.

You frown at him. You contemplate going out on your own and getting wood yourself, when you think of a more brilliant idea. What better way to keep warm and get back at the Namekian than invade his personal space?; something of which he was very fond of. You smirk at the idea before tossing the sheet off yourself. You quietly slink across the cold stone floor over to him. He was fading deeper into meditation and hadn't noticed. Slipping underneath his white cape you snuggle up to his ribs. You're instantly filled with the feeling of warmth and comfort.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh... what're you doing!?" His voice came out raspy and confused. His arms had uncrossed and were now raised in the air as if he was surrendering.

"Keeping warm" you reply as a matter of factly. Feeling satisfied about getting a rise out of him as you snuggle in tighter. "It's your fault for not keeping up with the fire."

He quickly grabs you by the shoulders and scoots you away from him before standing up. His hand was to his face as he tried to calm himself.

"Uh oh... did I go to far?" You frantically think to yourself. He looked angry. But you notice something else in his expression. You almost couldn't believe it... the Namekian was embarrassed. It was rather cute. "Wait a minute, Pico are you blushing!?" You snicker

"How,.. how dare you..." His eyes quivered in shock before he turns to storm out of the cave.

"Wait!, where are you going!?" You leap up worried. You didn't mean to piss him off.

"To get you your damn fire wood!" He snarled before fading into the darkness of the night.

You waited patiently for him to return, replaying the situation over in your head. "Pico,... embarrassed?; now that's a rare sight" You felt kind of bad about how amused you were. But part of you also felt confused. You keep picturing his face in your mind. His rose colored flushed cheeks. His hand to his face as and obvious attempt to try and hide it. A tingling sensation entered the pit of your stomach; as if you were sick but nothing you've really experienced before. Little did you know, You were developing a small crush.


	2. Oh Crap

You woke up peacefully stretching your arms. The campfire burned brightly still. "Piccolo must have kept up with it all night" you thought to yourself.

You glance around the room but there was no sign of the Namekian. You looked out side and the sun was already shining brightly. Midday you assumed. You thought it was weird that Piccolo allowed you to sleep so late. He was very strict about keeping up with your schedule. Something about consistency being a key part of focus, or whatever.

"I hope he's not mad about last night still" You frown as you pulled the sheet off yourself and rose to your feet. The same sickening feeling you had last night entered your stomach again at the thought. You quickly shake your head and convince yourself to push away the whole encounter before heading outside.

"Over here" You hear Piccolo calling to you. A few paces down the mountain he stood at the foot of a slow moving stream that stretched across the hillside. He was facing away from you. Warily you walk towards him unsure of what to expect.

You stand beside him as the stream trickled quietly in front of you. From the corner of your eye you glance up at him. He was in deep concentration, the usual.

"Pico... uh, I mean Piccolo?" You call up to him curiously. He turns his head and looks down at you. You expected the all too familiar annoyed look but this time he caught you off guard. He was staring at you calmly, waiting for you to speak. You felt a sudden rush of heat in your cheeks, your breath felt like it was stuck in your lungs, you never realized how handsome Piccolo was. You avert your eyes from him and clear your throat. "Um,.. what are we looking at"

"Down there" He Points.

You follow the direction of his finger and look down the mountain side to the valley below. "What about it?" You asked confused. There was nothing unusual about the flat spread of grass.

"That's where you will be flying to" His voice sounded confident.

"What!?" You stare at him in shock. "I... I.."

He raises his eyebrow to you questioningly. "You wanted me to teach you right?"

"Yeah, but I meant like... start with the basics.. like floating and stuff" you wave your hands frantically. "Not diving head first off a mountain!"

"There's nothing basic about flying. You either can or you can't." He states cooly.

You were slowly starting to panic. He couldn't possibly be serious. What was he going to do, push you? You were about to turn and walk away, when a loud puff of air escapes his nostrils as he held the knuckle of his thumb against the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, real funny" you shake your head at him. "If the fall didn't kill me, surely your sense of humor will" you cross your arms frustrated.

"Alright, Alright" Piccolo grumbled as he snapped back into his serious self. "The reason I brought you down to the water is to keep cool. You're going to need to concentrate. See that rock in the middle of the water, I want you to sit there legs crossed, completely still"

"Huh, Alright. I can do that" you reply eagerly heading towards the rock.

"Waaaah careful!" Piccolo shouts just as your foot slips on a smooth wet rock. Your hands flail in the air instinctively trying to grab something to stop your fall but all you grab is empty air. You close your eyes bracing yourself for the unpleasant feeling of being stuck in damp clothing the rest of the day.

You land with a thud into something hard. Confused you open your eyes. Two green arms locked underneath your arms and held you steady. You felt large pectoral mussels flex against your back as Piccolo hoisted your forward. He let out an exaggerated sigh of half relief half annoyance. His arms relaxed and now hung loosely at your ribs.

At that point you should have felt relieved, you should have pulled yourself from his grip, you have been thinking of anything else other than how you didn't want him to pull his hands away; and so when the inevitable came, without thinking you clasped his hands and and held them in place.

"OH CRAP!" You cursed inside your head.

You weren't sure what to do now. Both your hands held on to his pressed against your ribs. As if time was frozen you stood still. It would be awkward if you let him go now, but as the seconds ticked by it was wasn't any better. He had tensed at your touch but he hadn't pulled away either. You hadn't meant to act on your momentary desires.

You flinched as his finger tips quivered. You could feel his entire body shaking. You open up your mouth to speak, unsure of what you were even going to say.

"Piccolo!" You both freeze as someone shouts above you. Looking up you stare wide eyed as Gohan and Videl stared back at you with questionable looks.

Piccolo quickly pulls his hands away "uh... uh.. Gohan" he says nervously. He clears his throat trying to regain his composure. "What're you doing here?"

"Well I was coming to check on Y/N's training" He smirks as he descends to the ground, Videl at his side. "Um,.. so... what exactly were you teaching her?"

"What, no.. um... see,... she fell,... and I was just helping her up!" His cheeks flushed a rose color as he waved his hands frantically.

Gohan raised his eyebrow and glanced over to you. You shake your head in agreement and Gohan shrugs.

"So how's it going?" Videl walks over to you with a smile.

"Good,.. good. Piccolo was about to teach me how to fly actually" You reply

Both Gohan and Videls eyes light up excitedly.

"Wow Piccolo, you think she's ready for that?" Gohan asks.

"Hey!; Don't you underestimate me! After Piccolos training I'll be able to kick even your butt!" You shout before Piccolo can reply. Piccolo looked at you surprised by the compliment. You smile softly at him before you remember the the embarrassing encounter and quickly look away, your ears growing hot.

Videl noticed and gives you a sly smile. "Um Gohan, me and Y/N are going to take a walk to discuss some things" she winks at you.

"Oh okay Videl!" Gohan happily waves to his now wife.

She nods at you to follow her and you both head down the stream until your out of ear shot of the other two.

"Sooooo,... Piccolos pretty handsome isn't he?" She states directly. You stop abruptly caught off guard.

"What!?, I don't know!, I mean... he's not ugly,.. but like,... why would,... and why are you..." You couldn't even form a sentence correctly.

Videl spins around and clasps her hand over your mouth. "I've saw that little exchange between you two." She grins. "Come on Y/N. Spill it." She removes her hand from your mouth and you let out a deep breath.

Scratching the back of your head you look to the sky as if it would give you clearer thoughts. "I... I don't.. ever since last night I've been having these weird feelings,.. thoughts.."

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?" Videl yelled excitedly.

"Videl!" You hush her quickly looking over your shoulder to make sure the other two were still out of range.

"Sorry.." she whispers.

You sighs "well you see..." you tell her all about what happened with the fire and how you cozied up to Piccolo to get back at him for being so cruel. You then fully explained exactly what had happened at the stream and how you subconsciously grabbed Piccolos hands without thinking.

When you were finished Videl stifled a laugh. "Well it sounds you've developed quiet the crush" her face softens.

"Uggghhh" you groaned "what do I do?"

"Well what do you want to do?" She tilts her head curiously.

"Honestly Videl, I'm not sure." You frowned.

Before she could reply Gohan flew down the mountain to join you guys. You both grow quiet on the subject. "Not to interrupt, we should be getting back now. Chi chi's waiting for us, we didn't exactly give her a choice about babysitting" he scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Oh okay, no problem" you smile. You give both of them a hug and wave goodbye as they flew away. You turn to head back up the hill, stopping as you noticed Piccolo waiting at the top. You groan at the thought of having to face him. Perhaps it would be best not to even bring it up, pretend like nothing ever happened... again.


	3. All In Your Head?

The walk back up the mountain felt a lot longer than your way down. With each step your heart thumped faster as you neared the top where Piccolo stood. His head was down, eyes closed, arms crossed. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary but it still made you feel uneasy. You could never tell what he was thinking when he carried himself that way.

As you grew closer Piccolo turned away from you. His hand rose in the air and commanded you to follow. When you reached the stream he nodded at you to the rock that he had previously told you to sit on.

Quietly you made your way over to it, this time checking your foot as you crossed the rocks. You glanced over at Piccolo who immediately turned away. You frowned and sat down on the rock, your legs crossed as instructed.

"I want you to meditate. You need to be able to focus your energy and control it" he finally spoke.

"Okay." Was all your replied recognizing the sudden awkwardness that still hung in the air. You wanted to talk to him about earlier but now wasn't the time.

"You need to clear your mind of all thoughts" he continued "let it become blank"

"Is he implying something?" You couldn't help but let your mind wander there. "Never mind, he's right. I need to clear my head" You close your eyes. Piccolo had continued speaking but you let yourself drift into nothingness until his words faded altogether.

Seconds pass and your eyes open. You were completely surrounded by white. You stand completely still as your eyes scanned from left to right. There was nothing else within sight. You felt surprisingly calm as you rose to your feet and spun around; again it was nothing but white. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Where am I?" You ask yourself. Your words echo softly upwards in more white. "Could this be my mind? A physical representation of a mediative state? I wonder if this is what Piccolos sees." You pause. "Piccolo..." You sighed heavily thinking about the Namekian. You couldn't help but wish he was with you, so you could explain yourself about before. But you weren't even sure what you would say. You felt conflicted. You hadn't ever thought of him romantically in the entire time you've known him through Gohan. So why now? And did you really want to pursue it? You two had never been particularly close. Maybe it was the mountain air messing with your judgment.

Suddenly you hear a noise. A single quick high pitched blip from behind you. Spinning around you almost lose your footing as a figure appears in the distance. You couldn't make it out even when you squinted. The figure turned your direction. It began walking slowly towards you. You wanted to turn and run but what good was that, perhaps the figure was friendly.

As it grew closer you began to recognize its features. The green skin, large muscles, brooding eyes, the coiled hat of white and purple. You stared in awe as Piccolo walked closer... "Wait, what're you doing here?"

"You wished it so." He replies calmly stopping a few feet in front of you. "So Here I am."

Perhaps now would be a good time to talk...

Was it really Piccolo standing before you?, but how? You stared at him bewildered. "No way, this is just a figment of my imagination, this whole thing is" You conclude to yourself.

"Uhm,... hey!" You scratch the back of your head nervously. You stop abruptly remember this wasn't real. It's all in your head, You had nothing to be nervous about. You grin widely at the Namekian.

"What?, why are you smiling at me like that?" He snarled.

"It's just that,... well,... you're pretty cute when you look angry." You reply

"What!?" Piccolos face turned bright red as he took in a deep breath. "Don't say such things!" He put his hand to his face trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Why not?" You puffed out your cheeks. "You know you could try and lighten up. Even as a figment of my imagination you're still so uptight"

"A figment of your imagination!?" Piccolo looked at you shocked.

"Hmm... the only thing that would make this better would be some food. I've been starving all day" you closed your eyes a moment and pictured a large buffet of food stretched out on a table that extended for miles. Instantly your nose is filled with a vast array of scents. Chicken, corn, steak,... You open your eyes to see behind Piccolo exactly what you had imagined had appeared.

"Pico look!" You shouted as you ran up to him.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE CLEARING YOUR MIND NOT STUFFING IT!" Piccolo snapped.

"Relax tough guy, come on" You grabbed Piccolo by the hand and dragged him over to the table. Your eyes lit up at all the steaming food in front of you.

"Hmmm" Piccolo cracked a slight smile.

"What?" You ask him curiously.

"Heh, you kind of remind me of Goku" he chuckled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He pauses for a moment to think. "Hard to say. Food was always a distraction but despite that he is an excellent fighter." He smiled at his memories.

"Id hope to be like him someday" You frown knowing you never would be. He was a Sayian and you were just a human. Piccolo glances down at you with a gentle look.

"You will be excellent, in your own way" He squeezes your hand gently his ears flushing a soft pink.

You look up at him. "You really think so?"

"If you keep your focus and confidence, I know you can be" He smiles.

"Thanks Piccolo" You let go of his hand and embrace him around the waist. He press your face into his lower chest, as he was much taller than you. "Man, if you were the real Piccolo you'd probably be freaking out right about now, haha." That's when you noticed his body was shaking. You look up and realizing both his ears and face were crimson. "Hey what's wrong?" You ask.


	4. Cold

"Hey what's wrong?" You asked.

"I... I.." He stuttered. "I meant to tell you before, I'm not a figment of your imagination." He stared at you stark red unsure of how to respond to your affections.

"WHAT!!?" You jump backwards completely embarrassed. There's no way you would have acted the way you did if you thought he was real "Wait but how is that even possible?"

"Telepathy" he stated catching his nerves. "I was checking up on you to make sure you'd cleared your head. I heard you wish for me and I wanted to make sure you were okay. With the way we left things earlier, I guess I felt kind of bad" He looked away arms crossed as if he was annoyed by his own emotions.

You blushed. That was a first. In all the time you've been around Piccolo including training you'd never seen him show concern for anyone besides Gohan.

"Mmmm" Piccolo grumbled as his forehead throbbed and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Piccolo. I promise I will focus from now on." You felt a new surge of confidence flow through you. You wanted to show Piccolo you were capable of becoming a true fighter.

"Very well, I will leave you to meditate." With that he phased out of your mind. The food in front of you remained but you quickly forced it out of your head. You were left again to an empty white room. You sat down and crossed your legs and closed your eyes. A long sigh escaped your lips as you grumbled. "I can't believe I was so stupid. God, Piccolo must think I am so childish."

Moments passed and Everything turned black,.. you drifted in to nothingness.

——— Hours later ———

"Y/N" a faint voice calls out to you. Your ears focused as your eyes twitched. The voice called your name again and you slowly opened your eyes. You found yourself once again sitting on the rock in the middle of the river. Piccolo stood at the edge calling to you.

You notice that the sky had turned a golden orange as the sun began to set on the horizon. Your body felt light as the suns rays washed over your skin. You stood up and began to walk over to Piccolo; taking extra caution not to slip. As you neared the waters edge Piccolo extended his hand out to you. You hesitated a moment before taking it. His fingers were smooth against your palm but you were aware not to get lost in the feeling. Once you were safely on the ground he let go of your hand and shifted uncomfortably. You were just happy that he wasn't avoiding you.

"How long was I meditating for?" You asked casually trying to ease the tension.

"Give or take five hours" he replied as he turned and headed up the mountain.

"Wow!, it certainly felt longer" you followed him. "So... are you going to teach me to fly now?"

"In time" You notice a hint of a smile. "It'll be dark soon."

"But..." you were about to protest but caught yourself. "Alright" You agreed understandingly. Piccolo glanced back at you impressed by the sudden change of attitude.

You both entered the cave. You began shuffling around the fire pit until you were able to get it lit. Piccolo took up his usual spot leaned up against the wall. It almost look as if he had fallen asleep. You stared at him a moment. You couldn't tell if it was the fire or his handsomely good looks that caused your body to flush with heat. One of Piccolos eyes open and you quickly avert yours pretending to prod at the fire that was clearly unneeded.

You settled down on the hard earth and wrapped your blanket around yourself, watching the smoke from the fire dance along the ceiling.

"Achoo" You let out a hard sneeze. Piccolos ears twitched at the sound and he raised his head towards you. "Achooo" you covered your mouth as your head suddenly felt dizzy. Piccolo squinted his eyes as he watched you.

"Rest" he commanded. His tone was firm but with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine... achooo" you put your hand to your head as it began to throb. You were overcome with a chill and layed down on the ground. You were asleep within minutes.

You woke up shivering despite that the fire was still burning brightly. Piccolo emerged from the front of the cave with a bundle of wood in his arms. He layed the stack down against the wall and turned towards the fire.

"Pi..Pico.." you called to him faintly.

"Hm?" He looked at you in question. "You should be sleeping" he sounded agitated but his concern showed through.

"I...I'm... cold" You rubbed your hands together, your teeth chattered.

Piccolo put his hand to his temple and rubbed it. "You're worse than I thought" he grumbled.

"Hey!, whats that suppose to mean!?" You tried to sit up but your body felt weak.

"I mean you're sick." He sighed through gritted teeth.

"Oh." You relaxed slightly embarrassed. You sneezed again before another shiver ran through your body.

"You need to keep warm" Piccolo looked down at the ground as he walked behind you. You noticed his face was tense.

"I'm trying, theres not much else I can..." Your sentence cut off as you felt Piccolos presence against your back.


	5. LoveSick

Piccolos cloak draped over you leaving only a thin sheets of cotton between his bare back and yours. You continued shivering but the majority of it now stemmed from nervousness. You felt his body rise and fall with your own as he breathed slowly.

He hadn't said a word as he laid down against you but he seemed rather calm considering. Unsure wether you should say something yourself you closed your eyes and tried to sleep.

You were startled awake what felt like moments later by a soft humming noise. You recognized it as snoring. Piccolo was sleeping for once. The idea of him being comfortable enough against you to sleep warmed you. You smile softly and sigh.

Maybe it was the fever taking hold but you suddenly feel an overwhelming urge wash over you. With extreme caution you gently roll over so that your face was towards his back. Your body tightened once you finished adjusting. You hadn't noticed that Piccolo had shifted in his sleep. You were now face to face with the Namekian.

The momentary shock wore off and you relaxed. You thought about rolling back away from him, but you didn't want to risk waking him up so you decided to stay. His face looked peaceful and calm. Much different from his everyday appearance. He was always looked so serious. He rarely showed an emotion. It was refreshing seeing him this way.

"Oh Videl, what should I do?" You asked yourself. Laying next to one of the most powerful fighters in the world, you felt incomparable. Training with him over the past week you witnessed his pure strength, undying determination.

You shifted uncomfortably. You realized there was no real reason for Piccolo to even notice you. You hadn't done anything that would considerably impress him.

"You won't get any better if you don't sleep" Piccolo spoke sternly. His eyebrow raised but his eyes remained closed.

"Ah..." you couldn't find words. You wondered if he was awake this whole time. You closed your eyes tightly. He was right, if you didn't sleep and recover then your training would be over. How often would you see Piccolo after that? You frowned as you once again drifted off. Once you felt better you were determined to prove yourself to the Namekian. Maybe, and just maybe he would notice you.

You woke up in a daze as something cool touched your forehead. It was Piccolos palm.

"Hmmm" He waited a moment before removing his hand. "No fever" He nodded his head and stood up. He walked over to the dying fire and began poking at the dying embers.

You sat up slowly. Your head still throbbed but you felt better than last night. "Um,.. thank you.." you called over to him. You blushed softly.

Piccolos ears flinched at your words. You watched him shake off his embarrassment as he cleared his throat. "Glad you're feeling better." He replies before walking away. He headed towards the front of the cave.

"Hey wait!, where are you going?" You threw off your blanket and pushed your way out of the cave after him. No way were you going to be stuck in bed all day. The sun grazed your face as you exited the cave. You had to squint your eyes just to see. Piccolo turned to you as you neared him.

"It's as if I was never sick!" You grin at him. "I'm feeling better than ever!"

You spoke to soon.

The rush was too much to handle and you felt yourself become dizzy. Everything around you began to rock back and forth. You tried to keep your focus on Piccolo attempting to steady yourself. It wasn't working. You swayed forward. In a flash Piccolo vanished before everything went black.


	6. Determination

"I think it's time to get you home" Piccolo look down at you with a frown.

Attempting to move you realized you were completely immobilized in Piccolos arms. He had caught. You look up at him wide eyed and confused.

"Instant transmission" He answered the question on your face.

You felt grateful but extremely embarrassed. Once again it was Piccolo to the rescue. Just like high school, it was always someone saving you. Never the other way around.

Piccolo noticed the disappointment in your eyes and sighed. "I'm know this week hasn't been ideal. I must have pushed you harder than I thought. We can try again another time, but for now I think it would be best if you went home to get some proper rest" He stated bluntly.

His words pierced your pride. A warm feeling grew in the pit of your stomach until it spread throughout your body. You felt angry. Tears welled at the corner of your eyes and you fought to hold them back. "I'm fine!" You snapped at him. "Put me down" As much as you liked being held in his arms you were feeling beyond frustrated.

"Y/N" He looked at you shocked.

"Put. Me. Down!" You commanded harshly.

"Very well" he gave in and gently lowered you to the ground. You wobbled. Piccolo attempted to place a hand on your shoulder but you shrugged him away. He looked away hurt.

You glanced up at him side ways noticing the affect of your tone. You lowered your eyes to the ground and shuffled your feet. "I... I'm sorry Piccolo" you began. "My whole life I've had to deal with being the damsel in distress so to speak. Everyone treated me like this fragile girl who couldn't stand up for herself. And you know what they were right." You looked back up and Piccolo was staring at you intently listening. "But I don't want to be like that anymore. So please, don't give up on me." You pleaded.

He glared at you a moment contemplating his response. He closed his eyes and shook his head as you waited. "Alright" he grumbled. "But if you pass out again, this stops. Understood?" He opened his eyes and looked at your seriously.

A wide grin burst on your face. "Understood!"

"Good, now lets..." Piccolo stopped mid sentence. He was caught off guard as you wrapped your arms around his waist. His body tensed at first but he quickly relaxed. You were about to pull away when you felt him put his arm around your back. He pulled you closer into him tightening the embrace. You smiled and rested your head against his lower chest. "Thanks Pico" you muttered softly.

"You're welcome" The Namekian sighed. You could tell it wasn't out of frustration this time. You had heard the smile in his voice.

You were now determined more than ever to show him exactly what you were capable of. Sickness and all.


	7. Flygirl

"Alright are you ready?" Piccolo called to you a few feet away.

You opened your eyes and stared at him. He sat legs crossed in the grass. "Kind of hard to focus with you asking me that every five minutes" you playfully teased.

"And... you're still not ready" Piccolo put him palm to his face. "Concentrate!, ignore my words and focus on your energy" He instructed.

"I'm trying Piccolo!" You squeezed your eyes tightly trying to focus.

"Relax" Piccolo said calmly.

"Okay." You took a deep breath and relaxed your muscles. You pushed everything out of your mind besides the thought of removing your body from the ground. Piccolos voice came again but it was faint. You ignored it this time. You placed all your focus on your one goal.

"Yes!, YES!!" You heard Piccolo shouting.

You opened your eyes. A smile broke on your face as you looked around. You were hovering a few feet in the air. You looked over at Piccolo. You had never seen him so happy.

"PICCOLO LOOK!, I'm doing it!!" You yelled over to him!

"Yes, that is amazing!!" He chimed back his mouth wide in a grin. "Come on!" He rose from the ground himself and flew over to where the hill dropped off. "Keep your concentration but head towards me" he waited.

You shook off your nerves and slowly uncurled your legs from their pretzel position. Your heart swelled with happiness as you rose further from the ground and forward towards Piccolo. You extended your arms feeling the wind brush against your body. It felt surreal. You were close to Piccolo now, but he was slightly below you. You grinned down at him.

"I... I am.. really proud of you." Piccolo called up to you. His face flushed pink.

As soon as the words left his lips you froze. Your concentration broke and you felt yourself falling. "Pi...Piccolo!" You cries as you cascaded towards him.

"I've got you!" The Namekian caught you by the wrist as you passed him. He pulled you upwards until you were able to gain control again. You stood floating in front of him.

"Darn it!" You puffed your cheeks flustered. "Why'd you have to go and say something like that!?" You huffed at him with your arms crossed.

"Sorry.." He smiles embarrassed.

You uncrossed your arms and smiled back at him. For a moment your eyes locked and you felt a new sensation wash over you. The wind passed by. Your hair tumbled with it. Everything seem to feel so light. Without another thought, your arms wrapped around his neck, your head buried into his shoulder. You held him tightly feeling overwhelmed. You wanted to cry from Joy. Piccolo was proud of you and it was more than you could handle. "Pico..."

You felt his hand against you head. His finger tips gently brushing through your hair. "Y/N" he called to you.

You pulled your head away from his shoulder and looked at him. His face was so close to yours now. His hand still cradled your head. His tooth stuck on of his lip as he smiled at you. "I'm glad I didn't give up on you"

Your heart melted at his gently tone. You closed your eyes to drink in the feeling. "Thank you Piccolo." You open your eyes again and softly placed your forehead against his.

Piccolo cleared his throat and you were pulled from the moment. "Ahh..." you pulled yourself from him face that was now completely stark red and backed away from him. Your heart was racing rapidly.

"So um... energy blasts next?" You coughed nervously averting your eyes from him.

"Uh,.. yeah" he replied scratching the back of his ear looking towards the sky. "Right.. um.. lets head back towards the ground"

You nodded in agreement and followed him back towards the ground. You placed your hand over your chest as you watched him in front of you. Your stomach ached. Your heart throbbed...

Love was literally in the air today.


	8. Complications - Cat&Mouse - Vegettasoffr

Piccolos POV

Piccolos feet returned to earth as he waited for you to join him. He smiles softly as you made a clumsy landing next to him. "We will work on that" he nods.

"At least I'm still standing!" You observe.

He chuckles almost silently before looking at you challengingly. "At least for now" He was referring to your combat training. "But first, lets have some lunch"

"Oh thank god!" You exclaimed exasperated. "I was so nervous about flying I didn't even realize how hungry I was" You take off quickly towards the cave. "Come on Pico!" You called back to him.

Piccolo stood there a moment, watching you continue forward. His face had grown serious again. He rubbed his throat trying to loosen the lump that had caught there. He kept replaying the encounter that had just happened over in his head. The heat of your breath still lingered against his skin. He closed his eyes and grumbled.

Your face was in front of his again. His hand on the back of your head. The electricity between the closeness of your lips caused his to part slightly. He looks up into your eyes, then quickly to your mouth. His heart was pounding as he pulled you closer. The gap slowly closing. He could taste your breath now as your lips grazed against his...

"PICO!" You shouted

"Huh?" Piccolo was startled as his eyes shot open. You were at the cave now waiting waving your arms at him. "Ah right... coming!" He shouts back to you. He shook his head frustrated by the foolish day dream. "I have no time for this... whatever this is!" He thought to himself. He brushed off his robes and adjusted his cowl before heading your direction.

"What's wrong?" You ask him as he approaches.

"Uh.. nothing" he cleared his throat and pushed past you into the entrance. He felt flushed. His knees weak. All he wanted to do was grab some food and hope it calmed his nerves.

"WHAT!?" Piccolo shouted.

You ran into the cave concerned. "What.. what.. are you okay?" Your hand grasped onto his arm.

"The food!!" He shouted. "It's all gone!!"

"What!?" You cried. You looked at the pack that was once filled with at least a weeks worth of supplies. Bags of bread among other things had been ripped open and thrown across the cave ground. "It looks like an animal must have gotten it" you frowned.

Piccolo grumbled under his breath. A slew of curses and aggravation.

"Hey, Piccolo.. you okay?" You placed your hand against his, attempting to calm him.

As soon as your hand touch his, Piccolos entire body shook. It only frustrated him further. "I can't deal with this right now" He quickly snatched it away and tucked it under his robes. "Let's go" He angry commanded as he turned and left the cave.

He didn't look back.

Your POV

You were taken aback by Piccolos harshness. As if a sudden storm broke the horizon you felt a chill throughout your body. Your hand tingled from where you had made contact with Piccolos and you stood frowning. What had gotten into him all of a sudden. You look down at the food then back to the entrance of the cave. With you head hung you leave to meet up with Piccolo.

He stood outside the cave leaning against the side of it. He had taken up with usual stance with his eyes closed, his expression unreadable.

"We'll have to go into to town if you wish to continue your training" was all he said emotionless.

"The walk would take up a few days as it is" you replied cooly. You didn't want to lead on that you were bothered by his sudden change. It couldn't all be about the food. Something was bothering him, but what? He had been fine all day up until now.

"Who said anything about walking" he raised and eyebrow at you without opening his eyes.

"What.. flying!?" You asked confused. "We've had one practice session and it didn't exactly turn out stellar"

"Huh,.. why do you say that?" He stood up straight and opened his eyes. He looked slightly confused but once again held back his expression.

You shrug.

He shakes his head feeling off put. "Come on, lets just at least try" he tried to sound calm but his voice was gritted.

"Alright" you agree and begin to concentrate. Piccolo had already taken you the sky and waited for you arms crossed.

"Damn Namekian", you grumbled to yourself, "one minute he's like a normal person and the next he's... well.. he's Piccolo!"

"Focus!" He called down to you.

You glance up realizing you had let your emotions flood your concentration again. "Right" you clench your fists and take in a deep breath. You felt your body become light as you rose gently into the air.

"Nice done" Piccolo cooed.

"Let's just go" You state as you began flying ahead.

"Right" Piccolo followed behind you. "If you feel your concentration waver, let me know straight away.

There he was being confusing again. This time he sounded so genuine, but you couldn't read into what it meant. It was like a constant back and forth with him.

He passed you underneath. Your heart thumbed. "Curses" He was really handsome.

You both flew silently together. Piccolo occasionally glanced up to make sure you were doing alright. It melted a little of the ice from his coldness before.

"Hey,.. Piccolo" you called down to him.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine" he paused "why?"

"Well you know, because before.. in the cave" You decided addressing the issue head in would be best.

"I've just.. Ive got a lot on my mind" he stopped mid flight. "Uh.. sorry" he awkwardly apologized.

You stopped as well and lowered yourself down towards him.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Pretty tired" you answered honestly. "My energy isn't as tolerable as yours."

"Here" He extends his hand outwards.

"Are you sure?, cuz you know.. back there"

"Mmm" his temples throbbed as he tried to think of a response.

"I'm teasing." You grab his hand gladly and smile wide.

He lets out a sigh of relief and and nods at you. Turning away he takes off, your hand in his, headed towards town.

It was a slow walk into town but you eventually made your way over to the grocery store.

Piccolo froze. You glanced up at him questionably and then back at the grocery store. Even your heart sank.

Outside the main door, leaning up against the building was a short black haired man. His head hung low, his eyes closed. Despite the appearance of sleep, his face was scrunched up in annoyance.

"Maybe he won't notice us?" You whisper to the Namekian. He just nodded as a reply and you both crept forward. "Almost to the door..."

"And what is it we have here?" A devious smile cracked on the mans face.

"Hello Vegetta" Piccolo responded begrudgingly.

"Were you just going to walk past me, and ignore me?" His voice was deep and raspy.

"Didn't want to disrupt your state of disgruntlement " Piccolo replied calmly. You smirked.

"Hmph. I am not disgruntled!. If you must know I am here with Bulma. She is fetching me dinner" He huffed annoyed. "And what is it you are doing here? Did you stuff your faces already? I thought with the amount of precisions you packed you'd be gone for a while."

Tk Piccolos tooth stuck out of his lip recalling the encounter back at the cave. He didn't want to tell vegetta of all people what had happened.

"I may not be Saiyain, but I sure can eat like one!" You step in front of Piccolo defensively. "I basically had to beg Piccolo to bring us back"

You looked up at him and gave a subtle wink. His tooth went back in and he relaxed.

"Going soft I see Namekian?" Vegetta edged on further. "Y/N doesn't even have a scratch on her. This child clearly has no discipline... OW!"

Your fist bonked Vegetta in the head. "Why you imbecile!..!" He stood up straight now and steam rose from his skin with anger. A second first landed on his head. "You vulgar woman!" An older blue haired woman stared at Vegetta sternly, but with love.

"Ah Bulmba, good to see you" Piccolo perked up.

"I apologize for Vegettas behavior. He's a little sour because I dragged him shopping with me" she smiled pleasantly.

"Dragged me!? I came willing!" He barked.

"Alright then, why don't you willing take these bags" Bulma dumped the groceries into his hands. He nearly collapsed from the sudden weight. "After all you are much stronger than me" she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking off, waving good bye to Piccolo and yourself.

"Awwwwww" You cooed at him.

"SHUT UP!" Vegetta blushed. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, if you want some real training, stop by some time. I can show you what a true Sayain Warrior fights like. Who knows maybe you'll actually learn something" He nodded at you seriously before wobbling away after Bulma.

"Yeah, a true Sayain Warrior who can't even handle a couple of hits from two girls" you sideways whispered to Piccolo.

He chuckled slightly.

You both stood their awkwardly a moment before he pressed you on. "Come on, lets get some food" You could tell in his voice Vegettas offer had bothered him.


	9. Restless

"Aahhh yes, finally, food!" Piccolos stomach growled as you walked out of the grocery store. He slung the bags over his shoulder with ease. "Shall we head back?" He asks.

"Lets! The sooner we get back the sooner we eat!" You closed your eyes and focused. Moments passed and you slowly opened your eyes confused. Your feet were still on the ground.

"Hmmm" Piccolo grumbled "it looks like you've exerted quiet a bit of energy on the way here. Perhaps we should find a place for you to rest."

Your chest heaved. "You're probably right"

He nodded. "You don't live far from here.."

"No!" You shouted throwing your hands up.

"What's wrong?"

"If you want me to rest, that is the LAST place I should be right now. Let alone yourself, unless your prepared to be bombarded by a million questions by my mother. If you thought Chichi was bad, you'll be in for a treat"

Piccolo winced at the idea of having his personal space invaded by anyone, let alone a stranger. He groaned. "Well we certainly can't barge in on Chichi herself either. She already has her hands full with two babies"

You looked at him sideways. "Two babies?. Pan... and..."

"Goku!" You both replied simultaneously followed by laughter.

"Alright well that's ruled out" you pout. "I guess we can find a nice meadow.."

"This close to town.." Piccolo shivered "not a chance"

"What about there" you pointed to a small tan building tucked away behind three larger ones. The sign read "Hideaway Motel"

Piccolo scratches his chin a moment looking over the surroundings. "I guess that'll work. It's only a quick nap to build your energy. We should eat while we're at it too"

"Yes please!!" You begged. "Come on!" You ran off towards the motel ahead of him.

"Well take a room. One night, double bed" Piccolo addressed the clerk. You waited as she flipped through a small book in front of her.

"I'm sorry but it seems we are out of double bed rooms. It's a small establishment, I apologize. We do have a room with a queen available." She smiled pleasantly.

"Very well" Piccolo replied.

The clerk handed him the keys and you quietly made you way down the hall. *click* the door opened and you entered the small room.

The bed looked comfy. You immediately race over to it and bury your face in the cloud like blankets. They smelt fresh, as would be expected but rarely found in small places like this one. Your drifted off into nothingness and you felt like you could fall asleep right then and there. It wasn't until an awkward thought crossed your mind and you heard Piccolo shuffling with the bags as he laid them down, that you came out of your trance. You turn your head to watch him.

He let out a sigh of relief and rolled his arm muscles. Unclipping his cloak he slipped it off and placed it gently on the floor. Next he pulled off his head wrap, revealing two moderately long antennas spaced apart on his forehead. He took in a deep long breath. You blushed.

His pectoral muscles bulged against purple tunic. His oversized Biceps now fully uncovered flexed as he stretched his arms out. He ended with a yawn and turned to you.

... you couldn't help but wonder, Was Piccolo going to sleep in the bed with you?

"Are you going to rest with your shoes on?" Piccolo raised and eyebrow to you, breaking your trance.

"Ah!" You quickly unstrap your Sandals and slip them off. "Hey um Piccolo?" You called his attention.

"Yes" he replied

"Are you going to get some rest too? I mean I know your energy is higher than mine and you can probably go the whole day without taking a break. But wouldn't it be good to relax when you get the chance?" You were eager to answer your own question.

"Mmm.." he thought about it a moment.

You interrupted him before he could answer. "I'm fine with sharing the bed, if that's what you were wondering. There's plenty of room"

The tip of Piccolos ears grew rosy in color but he kept a straight face. "I.. I'm fine with mediating on the floor" he turned away from you.

You frowned. You recalled your encounter with him the other night. His back pressed up against yours draped beneath his cloak. Deep down you knew it was only to help regulate your body temperature but you couldn't help but feel like the moment had other intimate intentions. Although Piccolo has never shown an remote romantic feelings towards another being, you kind of hoped you were special in his eyes. You wanted to feel that closeness again.

It was a weird feeling. Times before when you met him while visiting Videl, he always came off so stern, angry, grumpy. But spending time with him lately you realized he had a soft interior which made very likable. Some of his actions lately led you to believe there might be something between the two of you but you didn't want to assume anything. Perhaps he was just embarrassed in most instances and none of it meant anything special.

You rolled around in the blankets trying to get comfortable. Squeezing your eyes tight you try to force yourself to fall asleep. A few minutes pass and sleep doesn't come to you. With a sigh you sit up and flip the blankets off. Piccolo sat in the corner of the room already lost in meditation. You needed to know how he felt about you, it was driving you crazy.

You gently climb out of bed and make your way over to him. He looked so peaceful, all you wanted to do was to sit next to him and lean your head against his shoulder; but you didn't want to startle him. Instead you sat next to him quietly working up your nerves.

You finally spoke. "Uh.. Piccolo" you whispered

His ears twitched and he grumbled before opening his eyes. "You should be asleep" he observed flatly turning to look at you

"I can't" you sighed

"How come?" He asked

"Can we talk?" You fiddled with your thumbs.

"About?"

"Us" you stared up at him seriously.

Piccolos POV

Piccolo sat quietly in the corner of the room. He watched you fumble beneath the blankets and sighed silently to himself. Vegettas words rang through his head. "I can show you how a true saiyain warrior fights". Not that he believed Vegetta was anything top tier but Vegetta was a relentless fighter and his determination match your own, he would probably be a lot tougher. He was stuck wondering if his methods had any affect. It was true that you picked up flying fairly easily but your energy lever should have been much higher by now. Under Vegettas guidance he thought you would be twice as resilient.

A new feeling overcame him. Another he wasn't very familiar with. It felt like a burning in his mind as he watched Vegetta nod at you seriously. He couldn't help but wonder if you had thought at all about the offer and if you were considering it. The feeling bubbles to his stomach and formed a ball. A fondness had formed between you both and if you left perhaps the same would happen with Vegetta. He didn't like the thought at all.

He was startled as you threw the blankets off yourself. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be lost in meditation. He focused as he heard your feet touch the floor gently then turn into footsteps towards him. He felt you sit down next to him. He waited silently

You finally spoke. "Uh.. Piccolo" you whispered

His ears twitched and he grumbled before opening his eyes. "You should be asleep" he observed flatly turning to look at you

"I can't" you sighed

"How come?" He asked

"Can we talk?" You fiddled with your thumbs.

"About?" Not Reading into the tone of your voice, he didn't think much of the question.

"Us" you replied seriously.

"Oh" He answered solemnly. "What about us?"

"Well.." You cleared your throat. He could sense your uncomfortableness as your thumbs twiddled more rapidly now.

He gently placed his hand against yours to ease you. You tensed up.

"I know what this is about" He butted in calmly; but his voice was empty of feeling.

"You do?" You looked up confused

"Yes" He pushed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Perhaps it's for the best"

You were even more confused now. "Wait, do you mean?"

"I mean. I'll be dropping you off at Vegettas and Bulmas House this afternoon once you recover your energy."

Your heart sank as anger rose in your throat. You stuffed back the tears that began forming at the corner of your eyes. You didn't care to ask for his reasoning in the decision, even if he thought it was for the best. It validated your question. If he could so easily give up, then what could he possibly feel towards you.

You pouted and stood up. "Fine! Maybe it is for the best if that's what you think! Don't worry about dropping me off, I'm leaving now!" You grabbed your Sandals and stormed out of the room.

Piccolo sat their confused, shaking, his arm stretched out towards the door. What just happened...


	10. Awoken Love

Piccolos POV

Gathering his things Piccolo adjusted his cape and head wrap back into place and left the building. The clerk at the front desk had given him a look of disgrace but he ignored it.

Stepping out into the evening air he let the light bask his a face in attempts to relax. He once again slung the groceries over his back and took off towards the outskirts of town.

The city faded and the area became a row of small houses. He landed on the dirt road leading up to one house in particular.

"PICCOLO" a high pitched voice called his name followed by laughter. Before he could react Goku teleported in front of him and wrapped him up in a hug nearly knocking the Namekian over.

"Is this really necessary?" Piccolo mumbled through Gokus clothing. He didn't get a response. Instead he heard bags crinkling.

"I see" Piccolo rolled his eyes walking forward with the Sayian clung to him like a monkey. He opened the door of house he stopped at and entered.

"Goku, honestly where are your manners!" Chichi scolded her husband.

"Look Chichi! Piccolo brought food!" Goku hopped down and smiled brightly. Piccolo couldn't help but smile.

"Piccolo?" Gohan walked out of the back room with Videl by his side.

"Hello Gohan, Videl" he replied politely.

"Great to see you!" Gohan smiled. "Uh but where's Y/N? Have you finished training already?"

Piccolo shifted uncomfortably "oh uh,.. not exactly." He scratched the back of his head. "I uh sent her to go train with Vegetta."

"YOU WHAT!?" Videl yelled loudly before clasping her hands to her mouth. They had just put Pan down for a nap.

"Geeze Videl. It's not that big of a deal" Gohan looked at her confused by the outburst. "Yeah Vegetta can be a bit... rough.. but he's not that terrible at training"

"That's not the point!" She half yelled half whispered.

Everyone now stared at her confused besides Chichi. Videl had told her everything when they returned home. "Ah boys. Ignorance at its finest." She rolled her eyes. "I pray Goten will be a little more open to realizing love than any of you were"

"Love!?" All there of the guys yelled at once. Piccolo was taken back.

"Chichi you're not making any sense." Goku said puzzled. She simply walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Why don't you boys take this outside before you wake up Pan and I'm stuck taking care of her." Chichi smiled. She took the bags from Piccolos hands. "I'll fetch dinner, seeing as you might be hungry afterwards."

Piccolos stomach growled.

"Good Idea" Gohan hurries everyone out feeling the tiredness of parent hood creep up on him.

"So Piccolo, what exactly happened? Why did you send y/n to train with Vegetta?" Goku asked curiously munching on a rice ball.

Piccolo relayed to them everything that had happened since running into Vegetta at the grocery store.

After he was finished Videl stood cross arm glaring at Piccolo. "I can't believe how naive you could be" she stared angrily.

"What.. what do you mean?" He responded calmly.

"Even I could tell when we visited you! Y/n is totally in love with you!" She threw her head to the side sure of herself. She noticed Chichi in the window giving her a thumbs up.

"WHAT!?" Piccolo boomed. "What, what are you talking about!" He shook.

"Yeah Videl.. what're you talking about?" Gohan questioned his wife.

"It's obvious really. That's why she got so mad when you sent her away! You didn't even give her a chance to explain what she wanted to talk about!" Videl said.

"Impossible" Piccolo shook his head.

"No!, I even talked to her about it when we came to visit. If you don't recall we had a private conversation" she huffed.

"Talked about what?" Gohan broke in.

"She told me about her feelings for you."

Piccolos ears turned red and he fell silentl for a moment. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me" he turned to walk away without revealing any emotion.

"Where you going Piccolo?" Goku called to him.

"I need to find Y/n"

"Wait.. hold on!" Gohan also called after him. "So does this mean your in love with her too?"

"STOP CALLING IT LOVE! ITS NOT LOVE!! I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" Piccolo fumed, his entire face burned crimson. "I just.. I just need to fix this is all" he grumbled.

"That's totally love" Videl squealed.

Piccolo took off quickly not wanting to hear any more of the nonsense. He took off towards Vegettas house.

Vegettas house was in view now. Piccolo stopped short staring down at it. His heart was beating rapidly. He left so abruptly he didn't give himself proper time to think about what he was going to say.

He grumbled as he flew up to the front door, hesitating before he knocked. The door opened and Bulma greeted him with a smile, welcoming him into the house.

"Good to see you again Piccolo! I was just getting dinner ready, you're welcome to join us" Bulma smiled. "Y/n arrived not too long ago. Honestly though I don't know what you were thinking letting Vegetta train her. You know how he gets." She put her hands to her hips crossly.

Piccolos stomach growled even louder now. He raised his hand to protest Bulmas last statement when he heard a yell.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" the shout came from outside.

Piccolo recognized the voice and bolted passed Bulma to the door. He stared in shock as Vegetta towered over you with a disappointed expression.

"A true warrior can dodge even the simplest of attacks! Honestly has that Namekian taught you nothing!?" Vegetta spat at you.

"Don't talk about him!" You dragged yourself off the dirt ground and swung a fist forward at Vegetta. You caught him off guard and your hand grazed the side of his cheek.

"Tch, you can do better than that!" Vegetta wasn't impressed although he stumbled backwards from the shock.

You swung again out of anger. This time Vegettas hand claps around your wrist and he grinned. His other hand raised upwards as a small spark of light began to form into a ball in his palm.

"Vegetta, Wait!" You cried, covering your face with your free arm, shielding your eyes from the energy blast. You braced yourself for the attack.

"That's enough!" A stern voice called

You knew that voice. You under covered your eyes to see Piccolo. His hand grasped Vegettas wrist causing the energy blast to vanish. The Sayian prince looked up at him with a growl.

"Let her go" he commanded.

Vegetta hesitated but ultimately did as Piccolo said. He released you from his grip and pulled his own wrist from Piccolos hand. Agitated he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmph. Well if it isn't Piccolo. I'm surprised you had the nerve to show your face here."

Piccolo didn't respond.

Even more annoyed Vegetta opened his eyes and scowled at him. "Well!?... are you just going to stand there? What do you want?" Vegetta half yelled. But Piccolos eyes were focused on you.

You turned away awkwardly, still feeling a pain in your heart.

Vegetta swung his head between the two of you confused. "Will someone explain to me what's going on here?, if you've nothing to say, we have a lot of training left ahead of us."

"That won't be necessary" Piccolo turned to him.

"What is that suppose to mean" Vegetta stood up straight challenging him.

Piccolo bent down so his face was close to Vegettas. He stared the Sayain down with a snarl. "It means, you're done."

Vegetta glared back at him for what seemed like a few minutes before finally backing down. "Whatever" He backed away and stomped off towards the house.

Piccolo stood up straight and turned your direction again. "Y/n" he called. "We need to continue our talk"


	11. A Soft Silence Something Happened

"Could we can go to a place with a little more privacy " Piccolo asked.

You both glanced over and noticed Vegetta storming passed the window.

"That would probably be for the best" you nod at him.

You walked in silence side by side further away from the house until you were on the outskirts of town.

Feeling winded from training with Vegetta and still not having got any rest or food in your stomach, you bent over with your hands on your knees and breathed heavily.

"Ah! Are you okay!" Piccolo reached out his hand towards you concerned.

huff* "I'm... im fine" *huff* you replied waving his hand away.

"Uh right." He straightened himself upright and cleared his throat.

You gathered yourself and turned to him with a brave face. "So what is there to continue? I'm surprised you even came to talk to me. You made it pretty clear how you felt."

"Nothing about what I feel for you is clear!" Piccolo rose his voice. His eyebrows furled with aggravation.

His tone startled you, but not as much as his words. You blushed internally not fully aware of the meaning of them. "What I feel for you". So did that mean Piccolo HAS feelings for you? You noticed a light shade of pink in his cheeks.

"What you feel for me?" You repeated his words in question.

"Huh?" He hadn't realized his own words.

You stepped towards him until you were less than an arms length away from him. "So,... what is it you feel for me then?"

"Uh uh..." Piccolo lost his words from your closeness. His cheeks grew more rosey and he fumbled around with what to say. "Uh,.. well you see... what I really meant was..."

His awkwardness warmed you. Your anger around the situation vanished. You mustered up your remaining energy and lifted your feet from the ground. You swiftly silenced his stumbling lips with your own.

A few seconds of anxiety lingered with uncertainty of how Piccolo would react. His body immediately had tensed up once your lips collided. Your heart beat rapidly. The anxiety built and you were about to pull away when you felt his body relax. His hand was in your hair now as he pulled you closer. He tightened his lips into yours closing any gaps. His other hand wrapped around your waist steadying your flight. A mixture of feelings surged through you.

Finally you pulled away breathing heavily for air. You placed your forhead against his taking in the moment. You went to speak his name, to say anything, but your mind went blank and Everything faded black.

Piccolo flew with haste towards Gokus house. He carried your unconscious body is his arms. Stopping right at the door he hesitated before knocking but overcame it and banged firmly.

The door swung open to a smiling Goku. "Hiya Pico...lo?" Goku noticed you in Piccolos arms. "Uh,.. hey.. I know your not very good with emotions BUT DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK HER OUT?" Goku cried.

"HEY! WHATS ALL THE COMMOTION OVER THERE WE HAVE A BABY TRYING TO SLEEP! HONESTLY GOKU WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH..." Chichis words fell flat. Her hand halted just as she was about to smack Goku with her shoe. "Good heavens, what happened?!"

Piccolo groaned. "She just needs rest is all. Do you think you have a spare bed she could use?"

"Yknow between Gotens room and the nursery for pan, there's not much room." She crosses her arms.

Piccolo frowned.

"But we do have a spare bed in the nursery she can use. Come along." Chichi turned and ushered him to follow.

"This way" Chichi opened the door to the nursery and pointed to the bed on the right side of the room.

"Thanks" Piccolo entered the room only to have two pairs of wide eyes staring at him. "Great.." he mumbled.

Videls and Gohan stood by the crib that pan was resting in. Videls eyes flashed from you to Chichi rapidly. Chichi just shrugged in response.

Piccolo laid you down gently on the bed and propped your head up on the pillow. He nodded, then turned and left; walking silently passed Gohan and Videl. Everyone followed him back into the main entrance of the house.

"Uh... so are you going to explain what happened?" Gohan asked confused.

"No" he replied flatly.

"Wait a minute.. piccolo did something happen between you too?" Videl half cracked a smile.

Piccolos body quivered at the question and he quickly turned away. "No"

"Ooooooh something totally happened" Videl squealed. Chichi slid up to her shoulder with her hands to her mouth hiding a huge grin. The two started whispering to each other.

"What do you think it was?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know? A confession maybe?" Videl replied.

"You don't think..." Chichi paused

"No way!.." Videl giggled.. "maybe they did!"

Piccolo fake coughed. "My hearing is very sensitive you know."

The both snorted and pulled away from each other.

Gohan butted into the conversation. "Say Piccolo. Why didn't you just take her to your house?"

Piccolo flushed red. His house only had one bed and the thought of you in it made him blush.

"See I knew something happened between you too!" Videl chimed in matter of factly.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Piccolo fumed.

waaaaaaaaaah waaaaaaaaah* Pan began crying in the other room.

"Uh oh" Videl fussed. "Gohan?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Aw but Videl, I got her last time" Gohan whined.

"I'll take this one" Piccolo pushes past Videl and chichi and headed towards the nursery. "If it'll get me away from the barrage of accusations" he stomped away.

"Something definitely happened" Videl lastly leaned over to Chichi chuckling. She nodded in agreement.

Piccolo entered the nursery and walked over to Pans crib. He picked her up gently and hushed her. Pan immediately stopped crying and smiled up at the Namekian. "That's a good girl" he cooed in his deep voice.

"Piccolo?"

Startled, he swung around. You had woken up. His heart thumped.


	12. Lets ContinueVegettas Pride

—— Piccolo ——

"Piccolo?" You called to the familiar voice. You tried to sit up in bed.

The Namekian turned around startled and stared at you. "Ah, please don't get up" He waved his hand at you. "You really need to rest."

"What happened?" You asked putting your hand to your head. It throbbed painfully.

"You ah... you passed out" He replies as calmly as possible. Pan squirmed in his arms and reached her hand up to his face. "You should be resting too you know" Piccolo cradled her in his arms and began to rock her back and forth.

"Yeah but I don't really remember anything. We were talking, and then..." you paused suddenly as the memory flooded back. You looked up at Piccolo who was preoccupied at the time and hadn't noticed your face turn stark red. Quickly you pulled the blankets to your face and rolled towards the wall.

"There there" Piccolo continued talking to Pan. You heard her yawn happily as she dozed off. The room creaked as Piccolo laid her back into the crib.

Piccolo gently cleared his throat. He turned his attention back to you once more and began to speak. "Oh..." he stopped realizing you had turned away from him. "Perhaps talking in the morning would be best."

You listened as his footsteps approached the door. His hand touched the handle. It turned swiftly.

"Piccolo, Wait.." you called to him in almost a whisper.

The handle stopped turning and there was silence.

"Could you come here?" You asked still facing away.

His footsteps now directed towards you and he stopped at the foot of the bed. "Is everything okay?" He asked Cooley.

"Yeah" you responsed. "Um, I know things are a little weird right now but I really don't like training with Vegetta." You paused. "Do you think... can I..."

You felt Piccolos hand touch you gently on the shoulder haulting your words. Piccolo then sat down on the bed with a quiet huff. It sounded as is he was amused.

"I never wanted to send you away in the first place" he began. "I thought that was what you wanted. I've had a lot going through my head the past few days and I'm not used to feeling what I have been. I'm sorry" He sighed

His hand still rested on shoulder. Closing yyour eyes, you placed your hand on top of his and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you"

He sat there a moment letting your hand warm his before getting back up. "We'll continue your training first thing in the morning, so get rest."

"Right" you replied with a smile as the door clicked shut. You drifted off into a peaceful sleep eager for the next day.

Meanwhile,...

—— Vegetta ——

"Blasted Namekian" Vegetta spat with a mouthful of food. "Who does he think he is? Barging into my training session like... like an imbecile!" Vegetta slammed his fist against the table.

"Vegetta!" Bulma stood up putting her hands on the table crossly. "I did not slave away all afternoon for you to inhale your food. Half of it is practically falling from your mouth! Now quit your groveling and eat like a normal person!"

Vegetta glared at his wife snarling before shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. He chewed slow and mockingly, turning away from her and crossing his arms.

"Well I guess that better" she grimaced as she turned her attention to Bulla, placing a plate of food on her high chair. Bulma sat back down sighing with relief. "Honestly Vegetta I don't get why your so upset. If you want to spar, you have trunks who would be more than willing to fight you. I wonder where he is anyway. Why bother with this girl?, she's only human you know."

Vegettas temple throbbed. "Blasted woman!, this isn't about the girl! Have you not been listening?!" He growled.

"Don't you raise that tone to me" She stared at him sternly. "If it's not about that then what's go you so uptight? Ever since she left you've been grumpier than usual."

"You wouldn't understand" Vegetta stood up from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma stood up to go after him. He had already reached the door by this point.

"I'm going to settle a little disagreement" he slammed the door shut.

Vegetta stormed down the street mumbling to himself. "He thinks he can just come over my house and tell me that IM DONE? I'll show him, I'll show everyone."

He stormed his way all the way to Piccolos house. He barged up to the front door and banged on the door furiously. "Come out here right now Piccolo!" His fists continued to bang. No on answered. "Blast" Vegetta stormed around the house and peered though the window. The house was empty. "Where would he be?" He thought to himself.

Vegetta put his face to his palm. "Kakarot" he growled. He ascended into the air and headed towards Gokus house.

He landed gracefully and walked up to the door this time, his anger a little more controlled. He knocked.

"Huh?" Goku answered the door surprised. "Vegetta what're you doing here?"

tsk* "Out of my way Kakarot, I know he's here" Vegetta forced the door open and entered the house. He looked around eagerly searching for the Namekian. Videl and Gohan stared at him displeased.

"Uh Vegetta Who are you looking for?" Goku asked.

"I know exactly who" Videl walked up to Piccolo with a sour look. "He's busy at the moment, so you can leave" she squared up to him.

"Videeeeel" Gohan pulled her away laughing nervously.

She elbowed him in the side gently. "I can handle myself Gohan" she scolded him.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" Gohan whispered to himself before he turned to Vegetta seriously. "I think it is best if you lea.." the hallway door clicked shut and Piccolo walked out of the nursery.

"Ah just who I was looking for" Vegetta smiled gleefully.

Piccolo turned and glared at him with a frown. He walked into the living room not stopping to greet Vegetta. He walked over to the front door and opened it. Everyone started at him curiously. It was silent.

"Well?..." Piccolo called over to Vegetta. "Are we going to fight, or not?" Piccolo paused before walking outside.

Vegetta grinned widely. "At least someone gets it!" He followed Piccolo outside happily. Everyone else stared at each other confused before joining them.


	13. PreperationSneakyVidelDoubt

——Piccolo——

Everyone stood outside the front lawn eagerly waiting. Piccolo cracked his neck and adjusted his cape. "Took you long enough" he turned to Vegeta with a toothy smile.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles in response and grinned. "I thought you could use a good workout"

The Namekian knew exactly what to expect after getting in his face earlier. He had embarrassed the prideful Sayian Prince. At his own home non the less. Piccolo wasn't mad, in fact he looked forward to the match.

"Woohoo!, Yeah Piccolo fight for the woman you love" Videl threw a fist in the air and cheered from the sidelines.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Piccolo yelled.

"Love?" Vegeta scrunched up his nose confused. He thought a moment before he realized it himself. "Ah, so that's what earlier was all about. You could have just told me" Vegeta grinned. "A Namekian in love. And I didn't even think you had feelings"

Piccolo frowned with his palm to his forhead. "Can we please stop using that word!" He grimaced. "Now let's get on with this, Ive got better things to do with my day."

Videl made kissy faces at Piccolo. He threw his head back with annoyance and took off into the sky. Everyone followed, except Videl.

——Goten/Trunks——

"Aw man I'm stuffed!" Goten smiled as he held his stomach. Trunks speed up next to him as they flew towards home.

"Yeah me too!" Trunks smiled.

"Do you think it's okay that we just left though?, without paying I mean" Goten looked at Trunks worried

"We said we'd be right back to bring them money" Trunks stopped short and shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Ahahah yeah I guess you're right" Goten laughed, stopping next to his friend. The two boys giggled together enjoying the freedom of the air.

Suddenly something sped past them clipping Goten. "Waaaahwahaaaaaaa" Goten cried as he spun in circle. He shook himself out and looked behind him. Piccolo and Vegeta raced next next to each other.

"Hey Goten, Look!, it's Piccolo and my dad!" He shook Goten who was already dizzy from spinning. "Huh, I wonder where there going"

"Sorry boys!" Piccolo cried back to them waving his hands apologeticly.

"Come on Goten!, lets follow them!" Trunks sped off after them.

Goten held his head until it stopped spinning. He was about to follow Trunks when he saw the others heading his direction. "Ahahaha Hey it's my Dad!" Goten waited for the right moment as Goku grew closer. He snagged onto the back of his Gi and held on tight. He then smiled and waved to Gohan as he flew up to his right. Goku looked back and winked as his son.

"Hey dad, where are we going?" Goten asked.

"Piccolo and Vegeta are going to fight" Goku replied.

"Why're they fighting?" He asked.

"Apparently Piccolos in love and Vegetas mad about it, or something..." he put his finger to his lip. "To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. But anyways this will be fun."

Gohan shook his head.

——Piccolo——

After a while the landscape became barren. The buildings were out of sight and there was nothing but open clear land in front of him. Piccolo stopped, waiting for the others to catch up. "This looks good enough" He nodded to Vegeta who stopped beside him.

Vegeta nodded as they head towards the ground. He stretched his muscles in the air in preparation. "So Namekian, are you ready?" He grinned.

Piccolo gently removed his cowl and unclipped his cape, leaving them both on the ground. He spread his legs in a fighting stance and waved the Sayain on. "Ready as ever, lets do this" he grinned.

——Gohan——

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku took off heading for a remote location. Gohan was about to join them expecting Videl to follow. He turned back and she was still on the ground. "Hey Videl, are you coming?" He called down to her.

"Uh yeah,.. I'll be right there. I just need to take care of something. I'll catch up!" She smiled up at him before heading back into the house.

Gohan turned and left.

——Videl——

Walking down the hallway she opened the door to the nursery. Quickly glancing into Pans crib she smiled at her daughter who was fast asleep. "I don't know how Piccolo does it" she cooed. "He sure is incredible. Any girl would be lucky to have him"

"How'd you know I was awake?" You called over to Videl from the bed. You rolled over to face her and she smiled at you.

"The way Piccolo was flustered earlier, I kind of had a feeling you wouldn't be getting much sleep." She walked over and sat down on the bed. You sat up to greet her. "Soooooo... what did happen?" She nudged you on the arm.

You blushed. "Wait, did Piccolo say anything?"

"No" Videl crossed her arms with her cheeks puffed out. "He kept saying nothing happened, nothing happened, but I know that's not true."

"We kissed" you mumbled.

"What!? Piccolo kissed you!" She yelled in a whisper, careful not to wake the baby.

"Well actually I kissed him, but.. yeah. He kissed me back" you looked away shyly.

"Well what happened after, what did he say?" She pressed on.

"I blacked out" You sighed.

"So that's what happened." Videl nodded her head putting everything together. "So I guess you guys haven't really had any time to figure out your relationship"

"I guess not." You frowned. "He did agree to continue training me though, first thing in the morning. That's good, right?" You looked at Videl expectantly.

"Oh yes! I would say so." She put her arm on your shoulder. "I wouldn't fret about it, I'm sure things will work out just fine."

"That's a relief" you sighed happily. "Maybe I should talk to him before I sleep, just to clear my mind fully. I'm still feel anxious about every thing." You threw your legs over the bed ready to get up.

"Uh, he's actually not here right now" Videl scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, did he go home?"

"No... actually him and Vegeta took off to fight each other." She said nonchalantly.

"What!?, why? What happened? Is Piccolo okay?"

"Relax!" Videl motioned for you to calm down. "Vegeta showed up a few moments ago looking for Piccolo. You know how he gets. He was mad at Piccolo for getting in his face earlier, but it's mainly a friendly fued. They just left, if we hurry we could go watch. Piccolo might even take off his cape." She winked

You looked at her flustered. "Videeel" your cheeks turned pink.

Videl laughed. "Come on"

"Wait but, the reason I passed out was because I used up to much energy earlier. I really should sleep"

"Nah come on. I'll give you a lift" she nodded towards the door.

You paused for a moment thinking it over, but ultimately a smile cracked on your face and you followed Videl out the door.

"We'll be back Chichi! Pans sleeping soundly!" Videl called running past the kitchen.

Once out side you hoped on her back and she took off after the others.

—— Y/N ——

The sky was clear, a sea of blue. It looked as if it stretched on forever. You clung to Videls back tightly as she flew to join the others. It left you open to thought.

"Hey Videl,.. do you really think it's okay? Me and Piccolo I mean?" You blurted out the question that had been bouncing through your head since you took off. The thought of seeing Piccolo so soon suddenly made you nervous and you couldn't shake an overwhelming feeling of doubt.

"I don't see why not" She replied to you sounding concerned. "Is everything okay?, you were fine just a few minutes ago."

"It's just, I don't know. Piccolos never shown interest in anyone romantically. At least from what I've been told or seen. He's always kept to himself for the most part. So,... I was wondering why me?" You laid your head against her shoulder.

"Huh, you do have a good point there" she shrugged.

"Could you be anymore casual about it? That wasn't very helpful" You mumbled into her back.

"Aw come on Y/N." She laughed gently. "I didn't mean it as if I think you're not good enough! It's just, I get why you would feel that way. It really is unlike Piccolo, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. You should feel special that he's taken an interest in you."

"But has he really taking interest in me?" You lifted your head.

"What do you mean?" Videl looked over her shoulder at you.

"I mean if you think about it, everything he has done is because he's caring. He's only been taking care of me because of how exhausted I've been after training and when I got sick briefly. If he hadn't done all those things I could have died or been worse off now. I was the one who kissed him. And yes, I know he kissed me back but maybe he felt awkward in the moment and didn't want to hurt me further" Your stomach started to hurt thinking about everything.

Videl put her finger to her lip. "Well he didn't have to go get you from Vegeta. Doesn't that say something in its self?" She argued. Despite the fact that she had been teasing Piccolo about him being in love, it was true that he hadn't admitted it. She decided it wasn't her place this time to meddle.

"Yeah, that he felt obligated to apologize after acting the way he did." You sighed loudly. "Who knows, maybe I am overreacting. I just can't help it. I don't know why I'm feeling this way"

"You're in Love" She smiled

"How can you say that so easily!?" You flushed red. "I.. I never said that"

"You don't have to! I can just tell."

"How?" You asked

"I've known you for a long time now right? I know how you get around guys and I've never seen you this hung up on someone. Let alone take the initiative of kissing. Also I can see a little of myself in you. They way you've feeling right now, it's the same way I felt when I first met Gohan." She closed her eyes and drank in the memory taking in a deep breath. Exhaling she opened her eyes.

"Oh look!! There they are!" Videl Exclaimed. "Looks like they've already started.

You glanced over her shoulder. Piccolo and Vegeta were squaring off. They both heaved heavily, standing a short distance from each other. Just as Videl suggested, Piccolo had removed his cloak and head wrap. His muscles were flexed as he stood with his hands balled into fits. Your heart thumped at the sight. You hid your face once again into Videls back.

"Relax!" She chuckled. "I can feel your heart beating on my back" She glanced over her shoulder to try and comfort you. "Perhaps we should head... aaaaaaaaaah!" Videls sentence was cut off.

A large blast of energy whipped past her. She quickly dodge out of the way, jerking backwards.

You tried to cling on to her as tight as you could but the sudden movement threw off your balance. Your hands slipped from her tshirt until all you felt was open air in your palms. You began to plummet towards the ground.

"VIDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL" you shouted as you watched her grow further and further away.


	14. Piccolo Vs Vegetta

—— Piccolo ——

huff* "Not Bad" Piccolo grinned at Vegeta. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. His chest heaved heavily.

The match had started normally. A slew of punches exchanged between them. Fast and rapid movements almost invisible to the naked eye. They were evenly matched just barely striking the other.

Piccolo broke the stalemate and flew backwards. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Winded already Piccolo?" Vegeta teased him.

"Ha, you would be so lucky. That was just a warm up!" Piccolo responded. Within a blink he used instant transmission. He reappeared behind Vegeta ready to strike with a powerful kick.

Vegeta anticipated his movement and swung around before Piccolo made contact. He grabbed the Namekians leg mid swing and twirled him in the air, then tossed him to the ground.

Dust flew in the air as Piccolo landed back first into the hard earth. The ground cracked around him leaving a small crater. "Uhhh" Piccolo moaned as he pulled himself up. He stood up and cracked his back to ease the pain. "Is that the best you got!?" He called up to Vegeta. Piccolo has been through much worse, this was nothing. He shook it off and flew back up in front of Vegeta. Vegeta stared at him arrogantly.

Analyzing the situation Piccolo knew he couldn't best Vegeta in a test of strength or fighting technique. The Saiyain was a born fighter. Vegeta himself train basically everyday to improve his skills. Piccolo would have to distract him first if he was going to land a proper blow.

Piccolo waved his hand in front of his face pretend to yawn.

"What are you bored?, we've just barely started." Vegeta flew towards him and swung. Punch after punch Piccolo blocked every blow.

"What a weak performance" Piccolo shouted to him with gritted teeth.

"What did you say!?" Vegeta fumed. "I'll show you weak!" Vegeta vanished and appeared above Piccolos Head. A ball of light began to form in the palm of his hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Vegeta charged his Ki blast. He launched it straight at Piccolo.

Piccolo Dodged. "Too slow!" He smirked.

In front of him now Vegeta charged another blast. This time it was larger. Again he launched it straight at Piccolo. Again Piccolo dodged.

"KYAAAAAAAH" someone shouted behind Piccolo.

Vegeta, Piccolo and everyone watching turned their attention towards the scream. It was Videl. She froze in shock from almost being hit.

"VIDDEEEEEEELLLLLLLL"

Piccolos Heart stopped. He recognized your voice instantly. "Y/N!!" He watched as you fell straight towards the ground. He immediately transmission in your direction.

"Oooofffpm" Your body slammed into his. He caught you in his arms nearly knocking the breath from his chest. He stared down at you shocked, his entire body shaking violently. He looked angry. His teeth bared. "WHAT WETE YOU THINKING!?" He erupted at you. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!"

"Woah woah Piccolo take it easy" Gohan had flown up to meet you. Videl hurried down towards you both.

"TAKE IT EASY? Are you joking!?" He growled at them.

Gohan shrunk his shoulders down frightened. Videl cowered behind him.

You had never seen a Piccolo so mad before. His face was red. Steam was practically pouring from his ears. You couldn't stop yourself from immediately bursting into tears.

Piccolo froze.

——Piccolo——

Piccolo wasn't sure what to do. Normally if it was Gohan he would have smacked him and told him to grow up. But it was different with you. "Uh... uh..." he looked at Videl and Gohan for help.

"Well?..." Videl looked at him sternly. "You could start by apologizing!" She could read the look of question on his face.

——Y/N——

You felt awful. You were completely embarrassed by the situation and now Piccolo was angry with you. This wasn't how things were suppose to go.

"Y/N" Piccolo grumbled at you.

You looked up at him. Your eyes soaking wet. Tears streaming down your cheek. Piccolo didn't make eye contact but he sighed calming himself down. It allowed you relax and you stopped crying.

"I'm sorry..." he said through gritted teeth. You could tell it was genuine, but forced.

Videl sighed at Piccolos hopelessness.

"Thanks.." you mumbled back to him, completely at loss of what else to say. You felt awkward about putting him once again in an uncomfortable situation. To make matters worse, you realized you were stuck in his arms. Even if you wanted to turn and run, you were still in the air with no energy to hold yourself up. You suddenly felt small and vulnerable. You could feel his muscles against you back, his chest against your side. You shrunk down trying to hide the fact that you liked it. He was so comfortable, so soft, so warm... so...

——Piccolo——

Piccolo grumbled to himself the entire way back towards the training cave. He managed to slip his cloak and head wrap on with ease even with you in his arms. Saying his goodbyes in a rush, he left Vegeta behind feeling victorious. It only annoyed him slightly.

You slept soundly in his arms. The exhaustion overcoming you yet again. He landed on the ground and stared down at you, his nose scrunched up in frustration. This was becoming quiet a habit.

Your face looked so peaceful as you breathed softly. Piccolo winced as you shifted in his arms trying to get comfortable. You rolled towards his chest placing a hand against his body. He bit his bottom lip and hurried inside the cave. With ease he lowered you to the ground and stood up. He glanced down at you momentarily before walking away. Leaning up against the cave wall he placed his hand against his chest where you had touched him. His heart pounded.

He didn't understand the new feelings that were infecting him. His entire body was flooded with heat. Angrily he shook it off and sat down to meditate.

No luck. He couldn't focus. Every few moments he would open his eyes and glance over to you still sleeping soundly. He put his face in his hands and groaned. He looked up towards you again.

You were curled up in a ball shivering. "Would it be okay?" He thought to himself blushing. He shook off the thought and stood up. "Just relax, you're only helping her.. nothing else" he reassured himself as he walked towards you.

Laying down next to you he draped his cloak over you. The moment felt like dejavu. Only this time you weren't sick, and he was completely aware of his feelings. He stared at you. He stared at your lips. He looked away shaking his head. He couldn't. Could he?

He turned back to you, back to your lips. He sighed heavily followed by an accidental loud grumble.

You woke up.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

The next part will feature two alternative scenarios.

I want to ensure this story is enjoyable for everyone and suitable for all ages. But honestly I love writing smut I started this story with the intention of eventually getting there. However I know some people are uncomfortable with it or just don't find it appealing. In that case I will write a more low key romantic exchange. I will give you proper warning in the titles.

Ill start with the Low Key (Rating T) to be fair to my readers. Then I will write a rated M

Only 27chapters and we are finally here!


	15. Dont Go (Rated T)

Chapter Edit: I spent a little more time and smoothed out some rough stuff. I think this flows a little nicer now.

——Y/N——

"Uhhhh... Hey..." you awkwardly addressed Piccolo as your eyes adjusted to dawn light shining inside the cave entrance. He stared at you wide eyed, his hand clasped over his mouth.

Feeling more rested than before and sat up with a long yawn. Piccolo followed and sat up next to you turning his face from yours. Glancing up you noticed the side of his cheek was scratched up and coated with dirt from his fight with Vegeta. You couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Piccolo cleared the lump in his throat casually. "You were shivering, so I was trying to keep you warm so you don't get sick again. I didn't mean to wake you up" He scratched the back of his head, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"When did we get here?" You asked looking outside. The sun was setting. "And how?, Wait did you carry me here?" Your cheeks flushed embarrassed from once again passing out in his arms.

"You needed Rest. Videl suggested letting you sleep. It was for the best. Your body has taken a toll after everything today. I figured if we were going to continue your training it would be best to come here though, rather than back to Gokus..." he paused "or my house"

You rolled your eyes, of course Videl was meddling again. You glanced back over to him, he was still turned away. His shoulders slouched downwards. "He must be exhausted" you thought to yourself. It made you feel even worse.

"Well anyway, thanks." You stood up feeling frustrated. You knew you shouldn't be mad but you couldn't help it. There he went again taking care of you.

"Right" Piccolo stood up and turned towards the cave entrance. His face was stern, like his usual self, still refusing to look at you. It was even more frustrating. You noticed his face was badly scratched on the other side as well, and his knuckles swollen "I need some fresh air" He grumbled and walked away.

You couldn't tell if he was mad but your previous conversation with Videl crept up again, you couldn't shake the feeling that you were once again just a burden. Nothing had changed after your kiss. If something was bothering him he could just say so instead of ignoring you. Maybe kissing him was a mistake. Feeling fed up you confronted him before he could leave. "You know, you don't have to keep training me if you don't want to" You turned your back to him hiding a frown.

"What!?, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Piccolo halted, he turned around quickly and took a step towards you. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Is this what you want? I know Gohan asked you to, but I'm not your responsibility. I don't want to be a burden on you. And before you say anything, Yes I do appreciate you coming back for me when I was with Vegeta and I know you said you didn't want to send me a way.. but if that was just you being polite then please stop it." you spoke harshly, almost whispering trying to keep your voice from cracking. Piccolo was kind, deep down he had a softer side, but did he really have eyes for you? Your emotions were eating you away.

"When have you ever known me to be polite!?" Piccolo growled. He took another step towards you grabbed you by the wrist and swung you around to face him. His face was bunched up with frustration. "I didn't go get you because Gohan asked me to train you, or Videl, or because I'm "too polite"!. His voice echoed off the cave walls.

"Then why?" You looked up at him angrily trying to shake your wrist free. Why had that made him so angry.

"BECAUSE MAYBE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!"

You froze.. "wha..."

Piccolo didn't give you a chance to answer. He pulled you by the wrist closer to him. His lips locked into yours swiftly. You stumbled backwards until your back hit the side of the cave wall. Piccolo pinned your hand against it his lips still pressed into yours. You suddenly felt hot, heat flushing to your cheeks.

Piccolo pulled away a second for air. "This... this is all so new to me.. I don't know what I'm feeling.. all I know is that I don't want you to go."

Your heart thumped rapidly, flooded with emotion. This was completely unexpected. You hesitated a moment before you looked up at him. "Alright" You nodded your head.

Piccolo relaxed sighing heavily. His chest still heaved from the sudden burst of adrenaline. His hand released your wrist.

"Piccolo" You stopped him before he pulled away from you.

"Yeah?"

You wrapped both arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "don't stop"

He stared back into your eyes, his face serious. "Alright" he mimicked before he gently pressed his lips into yours again.


	16. Dont Go (Rated M) Heavy Sexual Content

Before You Read

This is an M Rated Chapter. For anyone who doesn't understand; this chapter will feature a detailed sex scene between (you) and Picccolo (because that doesn't sound weird). but seriously.

If this makes you uncomfortable please be aware that the chapter before this one is the same plot point without the smut.

If this doesn't make you uncomfortable then sit back read and enjoy! ️

——Y/N——

"Uhhhh... Hey..." you awkwardly addressed Piccolo as your eyes adjusted to dawn light shining inside the cave entrance. He stared at you wide eyed, his hand clasped over his mouth.

Feeling more rested than before you sat up with a long yawn. Piccolo followed and sat up next to you turning his face from yours. Glancing up you noticed the side of his cheek was scratched up and coated with dirt from his fight with Vegeta. You couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Piccolo cleared the lump in his throat casually. "You were shivering, so I was trying to keep you warm so you don't get sick again. I didn't mean to wake you up" He scratched the back of his head, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"When did we get here?" You asked looking outside. The sun was setting. "And how?, Wait did you carry me here?" Your cheeks flushed embarrassed from once again passing out in his arms.

"You needed Rest. Videl suggested letting you sleep. It was for the best. Your body has taken a toll after everything today. I figured if we were going to continue your training it would be best to come here though, rather than back to Gokus..." he paused "or my house"

You rolled your eyes, of course Videl was meddling again. You glanced back over to him, he was still turned away. His shoulders slouched downwards. "He must be exhausted" you thought to yourself. It made you feel even worse.

"Well anyway, thanks." You stood up feeling frustrated. You knew you shouldn't be mad but you couldn't help it. There he went again taking care of you.

"Right" Piccolo stood up and turned towards the cave entrance. His face was stern, like his usual self, still refusing to look at you. It was even more frustrating. You noticed his face was badly scratched on the other side as well, and his knuckles swollen "I need some fresh air" He grumbled and walked away.

You couldn't tell if he was mad but your previous conversation with Videl crept up again, you couldn't shake the feeling that you were once again just a burden. Nothing had changed after your kiss. If something was bothering him he could just say so instead of ignoring you. Maybe kissing him was a mistake. Feeling fed up you confronted him before he could leave. "You know, you don't have to keep training me if you don't want to" You turned your back to him hiding a frown.

"What!?, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Piccolo halted, he turned around quickly and took a step towards you. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Is this what you want? I know Gohan asked you to, but I'm not your responsibility. I don't want to be a burden on you. And before you say anything, Yes I do appreciate you coming back for me when I was with Vegeta and I know you said you didn't want to send me a way.. but if that was just you being polite then please stop it." you spoke harshly, almost whispering trying to keep your voice from cracking. Piccolo was kind, deep down he had a softer side, but did he really have eyes for you? Your emotions were eating you away.

"When have you ever known me to be polite!?" Piccolo growled. He took another step towards you grabbed you by the wrist and swung you around to face him. His face was bunched up with frustration. "I didn't go get you because Gohan asked me to train you, or Videl, or because I'm "too polite"!. His voice echoed off the cave walls.

"Then why?" You looked up at him angrily trying to shake your wrist free. Why had what you said made him so angry.

"BECAUSE MAYBE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!"

You froze.. "wha..."

Piccolo didn't give you a chance to answer. He pulled you by the wrist closer to him. His lips locked into yours swiftly. You stumbled backwards from the force until your back hit the side of the cave wall. Piccolo pinned your hand against it his lips still pressed into yours. You suddenly felt hot, heat flushing to your cheeks.

Piccolo pulled away a second for air. "This... this is all so new to me.. I don't know what I'm feeling.. I don't know what I'm doing...all I know is that I don't want you to go."

Your heart thumped rapidly, flooded with emotion. This was completely unexpected. You hesitated a moment before you looked up at him. His expression looked almost painful. "Alright" You nodded your head.

Piccolo relaxed sighing heavily. His chest still heaved from the sudden burst of adrenaline. His hand released your wrist.

"Piccolo" You stopped him before he pulled away from you.

"Yeah?"

You wrapped both arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "Don't stop"

He stared back into your eyes, his face serious, his cheeks bright red. "Alright" he mimicked before he gently pressed his lips into yours again.

——Piccolo——

A new sensation washed over Piccolo as heat flooded his entire body. His ears perked straight up turning bright red. He had seen plenty of Television shows to understand the concept of kissing, but never experienced it until now. It was overwhelming. It felt like he could engulf you. He grabbed your cheeks and pressed into you long and hard, slipping his tongue into your mouth. His tongue slid against yours causing a tickling sensation that awoken his manhood. His body shifted uncomfortably fighting back the urge to press his pelvis against yours. He didn't know what he was doing.

You felt him move and pull his hips further from you. You broke the kiss and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked confused. "Is this okay?"

You didn't say anything, instead you grabbed his arms and wrapped them around your waist. He stared at you nervously as his fingers twitched against your back. You continued by putting your hands against his waist and pulling his body into you.

His chest was against yours. His weight felt almost crushing as it pinned you against the wall. You pushed your pelvis into his.

"Ah" he gasped. His cock bulged against his Gui, now pressed against your pants. The fabric stretched thin making it feel as if he was naked already.

You unbuttoned your jeans and pulled down the zipper, creating less clothes between your private parts.

"What... what are you doing?" Piccolo asked confused.

"Does it not feel good?" You asked him concerned.

"No,.. it's not that.. I.. this feels...amazing" he was having a hard time finding words, his lips trembling. He closed his eyes as more waves of pleasure pulsed through his cock as your finger tips grazed it through his clothes.

"Maybe taking off your cloak will relax you" you kissed his bottom lip sweetly realizing how nervous he was.

"Good idea" he agreed.

He pulled away from you and unhooked his cloak and laid it on the ground, exposing his green and pink skin underneath.

"That does feel better" He happily sighed stretching his arms. You blushed at the full sight of his muscles. If they were any bigger it looked like his Gui would tear right off. He cracked his back and grinned at you, before noticing your bright pink cheeks.

His grin faded into a serious expression. In that moment a switch clicked in his head. It could have been the adrenaline pumping through him, or the way the sun shone through the cave on your face, or the way your eyes sparkled as you stared at him.. but he suddenly felt completely calm. Everything was clear. He extended his hand out towards you and nodded his head for you to come towards him.

You followed his lead without question. He sat down on top of his cloak pulling you down with him into his lap. Supporting your body in his hands he flips you over with ease. Your back was now against the ground and Piccolo loomed over you.

"Is.. this what you want?" He asked you softly.

You look up at him, your heart pounding. "Yes"

Once again Piccolo felt alive. He pressed his himself into you locking lips with yours. His body trembled with desires he hadn't felt before. He wanted to touch you, feel you against him. Without thinking he slipped his hand underneath your shirt against your waist. Your skin felt soft on his fingertips. He controlled himself enough to keep his claws from digging into you, but he wanted to be forceful. The urge was overpowering. He pressed his hips into yours.

You squirmed under his weight as his cock grinded against you. You had forgotten how powerful he was. His muscles flexed with each motion.

You braced your hands against his shoulders as his body swayed back and forth into yours. His movements were rapid, as if an animalistic instinct had woken up inside him, he didn't let up.

His skin was smoother than expected as your hands trailed down his shoulders towards his chest. Your fingers got tangled in his Gui trying to explore more of him.

Piccolo broke from you lips and stared down at you curiously. His mouth parted in a small smile exposing one of his sharp fangs. You blushed. This was a new look for the Namekian.

He rolled the sleeves of his Gui down past his shoulders, it fell a little above his waist line, caught by his belt. His stomach was fully exposed along with his chest. He watched as your eyes soaked in everything, lingering on each and every ab.

His tooth sank into his bottom lip wanting to do the same, his eyes resting on your chest. He had never thought of the female form as anything more than just that, a form. But now thinking about your bare skin beneath layers of clothing, made him warm.

Following his gaze you could almost read his thoughts. You took a deep breath and pulled your shirt over your head tossing it behind you. Piccolo bit his lip harder tracing your body with his eyes. You sat up slightly and reached around your back and unhooked your bra, it joined your shirt.

Piccolo trembled. His cock swelled more. He couldn't take his eyes off of you.

"Piccolo?" You snapped his attention back into reality. He looked into your eyes. "Touch me" you grabbed his hand and positioned it on your left breast. His hips involuntarily pressed against yours as his desires grew. "Ah" he moaned as you moved beneath him thrusting your hips upwards to greet him.

The shock made him feel feral once more. He cupped both your breasts in his hands, squeezing them tightly. He leaned in, his mouth grazed against your neck. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain as his teeth dug into your flesh, he was careful not to break skin. He followed the motion with another hard thrust.

His fingers moved to your nipples. Stimulation them in unison. Each twist made you want to squirm but his teeth still bit into you, any sudden movement and they could pierce you. Piccolo had you pinned down.

You felt his mouth smirk realizing he had done it on purpose. You wondered where this side of him had suddenly come from.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" You heard his voice in your head. He was speaking through telepathy keeping his teeth held on you.

"P..Piccolo!" You cried out as his right hand moved from your breast, down your stomach, below your waist, to your pants. His hand slipped inside your underwear. His fingers were immediately covered in your juices. You blushed deeply. His fingers swirled around your clit, gliding over it smoothly in circles. "Aaah" You moaned making Piccolos ear twitch , his teeth digging deeper. The pain began to feel pleasurable. He continued.

The pressure began to build. Your clit swelled. You were about to release when you cried out. "PICCOLO STOP, I cant take it!, please I want you inside of me"

He froze. Without another word he pulled his hand from your underwear, sat up and pulled his Gui fully off. The look on his face was completely serious. "Very well" he spoke as if all the nerves had completely melted away. He wasn't afraid to give you what you wanted. His cock spoke for itself revealing that he wanted the same. He turned to you and pulled your pants and underwear off. There was no clothing left to shield either of you.

The setting sun cast its final Rays into the cave, His skin glistened with sweat, dripping down his abs. You felt yourself swooning. You grabbed his arm and pulled his body against yours, tired of waiting.

His cock rubbed against your pussy, building up a tension. His face was close to yours, your lips just grazing each other. "Y/N" he spoke.

"Yes?" You answered.

"I will give you anything you want" With those words he sunk his lips into you once more just as his cock penetrated you. Your breath was lost as you tried to moan but his mouth held firmly against yours. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and down your throat. You tried to push him away to get air but he pinned your hands back. His nails dig into your wrists. He thrusted his hips faster.

Finally he pulled away, leaving a trail of spit between your lips. You gasped for air as he heaved heavily. You growled up at him and he smirked. He made the mistake of loosing his grip on your hands. You broke free and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your finger nails dug into his back as you coiled your legs around his waist. He winced. The pain only stirred him on further. His hands grabbed onto your hips as he sat upwards pulling you with him.

"Aaah" you moaned loudly. His cock pushed in deeper at this angle. You adjusted your hands into his shoulders to keep steady. He helped guide your hips as you bounced up and down on him.

You opened your eyes and noticed him staring at you. He was watching your face twist in pleasure. You blushed embarrassed. He smirked.

You thrust down harder breaking his stare. His eyes closed and his mouth parted with a soft moan. You leaned in and bit down on his bottom lip tugging it gently. He wasn't the only one who could play dirty.

You bounced against him faster, his cock pounding against your gspot. Slowly he felt your pussy begin to tighten around him. He quickly tightened his grip around your waist pulling you in closer. He could feel his cock begin to swell with overwhelming pleasure. He pumped even faster.

Your mind went blank. It was as if the ground below you disappeared. There was nothing but constant waves of pleasure as his body moved in sync with yours.

"Aaaah" Your teeth let go of his bottom lip as you threw your head back.

"Aaah, Y/N... I don't think I can...AH!" His nails dug into your side as he quickly pulled out of you. His cock throbbed against clit as cum coated your stomach.

You both heaved heavily. You rested your forehead against his. His hands moved up from your waist and wrapped around your back pulling you into a tight hug.

"Now I think we both need some rest." He whispered into your ear.

You couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "I think your right" you replied exhausted. You planted a hard kiss on his lips and smiled. "Just don't wake me up this time"

He grinned.


End file.
